villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rusty Nail
Rusty Nail is an unknown trucker and the main antagonist of the Joy Ride film series. He was voiced by Ted Levine in all three movies, and portrayed by Matthew Kimbrough in Joy Ride, Mark Gibbon in Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead, and Ken Kirzinger in Joy Ride 3: Roadkill. Biography Not much is known about Rusty Nail. But what is known about him is that he is a homicidal lunatic, he has an extremely aggressive temper, and all who cross his path are completely at his mercy. One thing known about him is that he owns a farmhouse out in the country where he lives when he is not on long haul trucking jobs (the barn attached to it is where he enjoys torturing his victims). Another thing known about Rusty is that he has at least above-average physical strength (especially considering that he does not seem to have a very burly build), shown by the fact that he is able to tear a man's jaw off with one hand. He punishes those who he sees as committing some form of injustice (especially when he himself is the victim of it, though he has punished those who have wronged others besides himself, as well), whether it is pulling a prank on him, taking one of his cars, or refusing a request. He has some quite nasty psychological mind games that create a bridge for gory, life-and-death situations that are very rarely escaped by his victims. His face is hardly ever shown, but he would normally talk to his soon-to-be victims through the CB radio. In Joy Ride 3, his full appearance is finally shown. Throughout the three movies, the make and model of his truck remain the same, a black Peterbilt 359EXHD. However, the year of the truck is different. In the first movie, it is a 1985 Peterbilt 359EXHD. In Dead Ahead, it is a 1984, and in Road Kill, it is a 1976. At the end of the movies, his truck gets destroyed, and he possibly steals another Peterbilt truck. List of Killed Victims Joy Ride *1. Unnamed ice truck driver - Crushed inside his truck. Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead *2. Unnamed Hooker - Decapitated by a moving trailer. *3. Kayla Scott - Explodes inside a car when Rusty Nail rams into it. *4. Nick Parker - Stabbed through the head with a steel bar. Joy Ride 3: Roadkill *5. Rob - Pulled under the truck with Candy. *6. Candy - Pulled under the truck with Rob *7. Austin Morris - Gored in his truck's engine fan. *8. Officer Chris Jenkins - Obliterated when his truck collides with his cruiser. *9. Bobby Crow - Crushed inside of a chain-link net hooked up to a winch. *10. Mickey Cole - Head crushed between a jack and a trailer. *11. Jewel McCaul - Rammed into the grinders of a steel bridge. Gallery 6GT3Xyj.png|Ken Kirzinger as Rusty Nail in Joy Ride 3. 2.394.jpg|Rusty's truck in Joy Ride 3: A 1976 Peterbilt 359EXHD. 1002004007136927 3.jpg|Mark Gibbon as Rusty in Joy Ride 2 Trivia *Ken Kirzinger, who portrays Rusty in Joy Ride 3: Roadkill also portrayed Jason Voorhees in Freddy vs Jason. pl:Rusty Nail Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Movie Villains Category:Nameless Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain